jimihendrixfandomcom-20200215-history
Hey Joe
: Are You Experienced : Smash Hits | length = 3:30 | writers = Billy Roberts | recorddates = October 23rd 1966 | recordplaces = De Lane Lea Studios | first = | last = | released = : December 16th 1966 : May 1st 1967 | publishers = : Polydor : Reprise | bsides = : "Stone Free" : "51st Anniversary" | charts = : #6 | rating = }} "Hey Joe" is a song written by Billy Roberts and first recorded by The Leaves, originally released as a single in November 1965. The Jimi Hendrix Experience recorded a cover version of the song at De Lane Lea Studios on October 23rd, 1966, and released it on their 1967 debut album Are You Experienced. "Hey Joe" was released as the first single in the United Kingdom on December 16th, 1966, and was backed with "Stone Free". It was later released in the United States on May 1st, 1967 backed with "51st Anniversary". History Analysis Meaning fissepik The meaning of "Hey Joe " is in that when you go to war, you start to adapt on that way of life.But when you come back you will never be the same again and you will not deal with problems like you did earlier. War just ruins people. Style Live Lyrics Hey joe, where you goin' with that gun of your hand Hey joe, i said where you goin' with that gun in your hand, oh I'm goin' down to shoot my old lady You know i caught her messin' 'round with another man Yeah, i'm goin' down to shoot my old lady You know i caught her messin' 'round with another man Huh! and that ain't cool Huh hey hoe, i heard you shot your mamma down You shot her down now Hey joe, i heard you shot your lady down You shot her down in the ground yeah! Yeah! Yes, i did, i shot her You know i caught her messin' round messin' round town Huh, yes i did i shot her You know i caught my old lady messin' 'round town And i gave her the gun And i shot her Alright Shoot her one more time again baby! Yeah! Oh dig it Oh alright Hey joe, Where you gonna run to now where you gonna go Hey joe, i said Where you gonna run to now where you gonna go I'm goin' way down south Way down to mexico way Alright I'm goin' way down south Way down where i can be free Ain't no one gonna find me Ain't no hang-man gonna He ain't gonna put a rope around me You better believe it right now I gotta go now Hey, joe You better run on down Goodbye everybody Category:rawr Appearances Studio albums *1967: Are You Experienced Live albums Compilation albums Track listings United Kingdom Side A #"Hey Joe" – 3:30 Side B #"Stone Free" – 3:36 United States Side A #"Hey Joe" – 3:30 Side B #"51st Anniversary" – 3:15 Credits *Jimi Hendrix – guitars, lead vocals *Mitch Mitchell – drums *Chas Chandler -- bass (recording credit went to Noel Redding – bass) *The Breakaways (Gloria George, Barabara Moore, Margaret Stredder) – backing vocals ---- *Producer: Chas Chandler *Engineer: Dave Siddle Release details Gallery of artwork Media usage Films Cover versions Referencesmeow Links *Hey Joe - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Hey Joe by Jimi Hendrix - 911Tabs, tabs search engine Navigation Category:Songs Category:1967 songs Category:Singles Category:1966 singles Category:1967 singles